Following Orders
by Kuekuatsutan
Summary: Ed has returned to central after his traveling to submit his research to the library before returning to Resembool. On his way there he gets an unexpected visit from Roy Mustang, with some big news. Very shortly he will becoming Fuhrer, and he wants Ed as his personal assistant. As always Roy uses his power to get what he wants, and what he wants now is Ed. RoyXEd Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction, so please criticize in reviews. I was too impatient to find a betareader, so please give me some reviews!**_

Chapter 1

Edward Elric slumped in the cushioned chair of his hotel room with a sigh of relief. It was good to be back from traveling. He intended to return to Resembool soon, but he had to submit his research to the Library in Central first. He was glad to be back somewhere familiar so he could relax and not think about alchemy. He still considered himself an alchemist even though he couldn't perform alchemy himself. It was frustrating sometimes, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Before he could get too comfortable Ed gathered his research notes and headed down the stairs and out onto the street. Noisy cars rumbled down the street in the midday traffic, drivers cursing at one another over the stupidest things. Ed laughed to himself about that. People so privileged to have their own cars and yet they pick over the smallest things. Still it would be nice to have a car, even if it meant being part of the petty bickering that he laughed at.

Ed made his way down the sidewalk, tying his coat around his waist so he could soak in the sun through his skin. The last place in his travels had been to Drachma, so the warmth of summer in Amestris was a pleasant change. He seemed to enjoy things that he didn't before. Just little things like the sun, the wind, the sound of a lively city. Things he used to take for granted. As Ed walked down the street with a pleasant smile on his face he got many a strange look from people he passed. His reputation as the Fullmetal Alchemist preceded him, so people were surprised not to see his signature scowl.

Let them stare. Ed would prove that he didn't need alchemy to be happy. After all, he got his brother back. Thinking of Al made his smile fade into a straight line. They'd separated all too quickly, and now they were finally going to be back together after nearly two years of traveling apart. How much had Al changed? What new alchemy did he learn? Was he taller than Ed? That last one stung a little bit. Ed hadn't grown at all since the Promised Day.

Ed waited at an intersection to cross the street when the cars finally stopped speeding by. Someone ought to design a way to guide traffic and make sure everyone got their fair turn. Maybe that's something he could do with his own bare hands, not alchemy. When the traffic finally slowed at the crossing Ed prepared to step out into the street but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Fullmetal," called Colonel Roy Mustang's voice from a sleek black car that had stopped along the side of the street. "Back in central at last? You look as if you've gotten smaller." The colonel's smirk brought back old emotions in Ed, ones he thought he could suppress. '_Bastard.'_ He thought. That word was the essence of the emotion he felt toward the colonel. The man was incapable of speaking without belittling others.

"I'm just submitting my research, colonel, and them I'm off to Resembool," Ed responded coolly. To his surprise the colonel stepped out of his car and walked until he was just a few feet away from Ed.

"Huh, where'd ya go?" He teased, looking around as if he'd lost Ed. "Oh, there you are! Wow you really are a little runt aren't you?"

"Asshole," Ed murmured. From the way the colonel's smile tweaked a little wider it was obvious he heard the remark. Just as he was supposed to.

"Now you really shouldn't use such cruel words when speaking to your superior," Mustang chimed back.

"You're not my superior. I quit the military, remember?" The lack of sting on Mustang's face left Ed feeling empty. "I see you got your vision back, Mustang. Can you see this?" Ed raised a fist with his middle finger raised to flip off the man in front of him. The look of surprise on the colonel's face was satisfying. Normally nobody would expect Edward to act _quite_ this insubordinate, but since he was a free man now this was just a little bit of honesty he'd been holding back for years.

"Oh, come on now fullmetal, can't we be civil at least?"

"Hey you started it with the jabs about my height!" Ed exclaimed, a bit louder than he intended.

"You know that's just how I tease you," Mustang said and took a step closer. "I really am bad at flirting aren't I?" Ed blushed and took a step back. Whatever Mustang was getting at, he was sure it was purely to make Ed look like a child as always.

"Did you stop me for a reason, colonel, or do you just like holding up pedestrians so you can harass them?

"In fact I do need something," Mustang said softly. "I need you." Ed blushed faintly again, reconsidering the man's earlier comment about flirting.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean, jackass?" A familiar cocky smile crossed the colonel's face.

"Well, I need a new assistant for when I get promoted," Mustang explained casually. "You knew Grumman never intended to be Führer for a long time. You also know that I've pursued one goal single-mindedly for my entire career." Ed's eyes widened as he realized what the colonel was saying.

"You're really going to be the Führer?" he asked timidly. It was one thing tossing insults at his former commanding officer, but if Mustang was Füher he would be Ed's superior regardless of his involvement in the military.

Future-Führer-Mustang smiled with a gleam of pride in his eyes. "Everything is already in order. I just need to finish organizing my staff for the move of office, and I want you to be part of it. I want you to be standing at my side. I'll need something to rest my elbow on."

Mustang laughed hysterically as Ed tried to punch him square in the jaw. He avoided it adeptly, clearly keeping up in his physical training while Ed was away doing book work. "Oh come on Fullmetal! That was funny!" Ed took another swing at the man in front of him but this time brought his automail leg up to connect with his stomach. Mustang cringed over, still laughing.

"Yeah, just as funny as you getting your ass kicked by a little kid, right?"

"Ex-exactly," Mustang managed to choke out around his coughing and laughing. "Completely comical." Ed turned to walk away but was stopped once again when his arm was grabbed firmly. Ed prepared to turn around and sock Mustang in the face, but he fell short when he saw the beautiful, intimidating Riza Hawkeye was the one who had stopped him.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you!" Ed looked down in his shame at almost hitting a girl. Hawkeye's calm expression reminded him that he wouldn't have connected if he had followed through.

"Forgive the colonel's behavior, Fullmetal," she said in a calculated tone. "He truly does wish your assistance, but is a bit too thick skulled to request it without jest. If you'd like to come with us we can drive you to the library and then to the command center to discuss the terms of the position. It is in your best interest to accept this offer and establish yourself under the new Führer."

Ed looked back at Mustang who had regained his footing and now stood with his ever-present smirk on his face. "Alright," Ed said, turning his attention back to the Lieutenant. "I'll accept your ride to the Library, and then _discuss_ your terms." He stalked past Mustang to get in the back seat of the car. To his surprise it was Mustang, not Hawkeye, who joined him in the back.

"Thank you Fullmetal, this really does mean a lot to me," he said. Ed grunted at the implication.

"I only agreed to discuss the position," he snapped back at the man beside him. "I have no intention of accepting. I spent too long under your condescending smirks and short jokes in the military, and I don't intend to see any more of you than I have to."Mustang sat silently, a strange new expression on his face. It looked almost like pain, but that surely couldn't be it.

Upon arriving at the Library Ed rushed inside to file his documents. The Library closed early on Saturdays, so he didn't have much time before he was being shooed out and assured that his work would be documented and printed as soon as possible. He reluctantly returned to the car and sat silently next to Mustang. Every trace of the strange emotion the man had displayed earlier had vanished, replaced by a familiar look of seriousness.

"Now back to the command center," he said, not making eye contact with Ed. "Grumman will be waiting for us in the Führer's office to finish the discussions. Please don't make a fool of me Fullmetal. We'll have plenty of time for teasing later." For some unknown reason that made Ed blush ever so slightly. Perhaps it was the commanding tone in Mustang's voice, but normally that wouldn't affect him.

During his travels Ed had realized he'd missed a lot of experiences as a teenager while he was fighting against the homunculus and trying to get Al his body back. One of those most prominent was sexual attraction to other human beings. He'd never really thought of it before, but after one night in a strip club in Drachma he realized he really wasn't all that attracted to girls. There wasn't anything particularly unattractive about them, but he just felt men had so much to offer.

He chuckled quietly to himself at his mind's use of the work 'man', rewarding a questioning look from Mustang. After that night in Drachma Ed had done his share of exploring his interest in other males, and so far it wasn't _men_ he was interested in, but rather boys. He liked the frail, slender boys that were his own age or a bit younger, with big eyes that portrayed a mask of innocence. Yet there was something about the colonel… He was masculine, yes, but not overly bulky. In fact he was rather slim himself, if much taller than Ed. He was a man by all accounts, and for some reason that actually made Ed a bit more interested for once.

Edward shook his head and covered his face. This is _Roy Mustang_ after all. Condescending Jackass and Expert Bastard. And future Führer, apparently. By the time they arrived at the command center Ed had had just enough time to confuse himself even more, and now he wasn't sure if he hated the colonel as he'd always believed or if he was just insecure in his lesser masculinity.

Without instruction Ed followed Hawkeye and Mustang up to the Führer's office where Grumman was waiting for them. "It's about time colonel," the gray haired man said with a grandfatherly smile parting his abundant facial hair. "As Führer you can't be keeping people waiting."

Mustang and Hawkeye both saluted Grumman, leaving Ed standing rigidly behind them unsure of what to do. He wasn't in the military anymore, but this man was still the Führer. "My apologies, sir," Mustang said respectfully. "Fullmetal had an errand to take care of before we could make our way here. Perhaps we should finish the discussions quickly?" Grumman chuckled at the colonel.

"Oh, Mustang, you keep me young," Grumman said. "Well, at heart anyways. Even you can't change these aging bones of mine." Surprisingly the colonel smiled sincerely to the older man.

"I'll still try though," he said. "I've finished compiling a list of my staff that will be moving with me. All that's left now is Edward's decision." '_Edward?' _Ed thought to himself. _'Since when does the colonel use my name?'_At this point Ed realized that all eyes in the room were focused on him.

"Well, son?" Grumman questioned. "A good Füher needs a good assistant, and you'd be perfect for the job." Ed thought for a second.

"What exactly would be my responsibilities?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You'd be responsible for the general wellbeing of Mustang," Grumman informed him, "as well as planning and attending all of his meetings and providing advice on military and political affairs. Other than that just any other assistance that he requires."

'_What a joke'_ he thought. He'd essentially be singing his life over to be Mustang's lap dog. "So, Fullmetal, what do you say?" Ed turned to Mustang as he spoke. "I could really use someone as brilliant as you on my team." Ed thought about exactly what he would say, all the reasons he would give for why he wouldn't stoop so low. After a few brief seconds of preparing to tell the man off, to release the years of biting remarks he couldn't say for fear of being stripped of his state license, he answered.

"Yes, sir!"

_**End Note: Next chapter in progress with much more romance/sexual behavior! I'll update it once I get a few reviews on this one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains non-concensual sexual activity. You have been warned.**_

Chapter 2

The look of surprise on the colonel's face showed exactly the shock that Ed felt in his gut. Surely Mustang had expected him to accept; he was always so sure he would get what he wanted. The eagerness to Ed's tone, however… that must have taken him by surprise. Grumman just laughed and stood up from his chair, patting Mustang on the back. "Well then, I think we're done here! I'll make the proper announcements. In the meantime, Führer Roy Mustang, I suggest you do something to personalize this office of yours. It looks like an old man's been living in here!"

With that Grumman left, leaving Ed in the room with Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, the new Führer. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," Mustang spoke up, "I'd like you to have the rest of my team move their possessions into their new rooms in the Führer's wing. You are dismissed." Hawkeye saluted him before turning on the balls of her feet and leaving swiftly, shutting the door. Another one bites the dust.

Ed swallowed and looked at the ground, unsure what to do. After a moment of silence with Mustang looking at him patiently he finally spoke up. "Well, I'd best be going, sir…" As he turned to the door Mustang firmly gripped his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Nonsense Fullmetal," he said, pulling Ed uncomfortably close. "You're my assistant now, I expect you to be by my side at all times. Every hour of the day. You understand?" Ed swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Yes sir," he said reluctantly, pulling away. His attempt at escape was only met by Roy's strong arms pulling him closer, refusing even an inch between their bodies. "Colonel… Führer what are you doing?" He felt utterly helpless.

"I'm just making sure you stay where you're supposed to, Ed." Ed? _Ed?_ The colonel had never used his name; at least not while speaking directly to him.

"I'm staying sir…" Ed squeaked. "You don't have to hold on to me anymore…" Once again Ed tried to pull away, but to no avail. "Damn it Roy let go!" His outburst only made Mustang laugh.

"I don't want to let go," Mustang teased. "I don't _have_ to let go." Contrary to his words Mustang did release Ed from his embrace, keeping a firm hand on his elbow. "Come on Edward," he said, "Let's sit down on the couch." Ed was moved, by force, to the couch where mustang sat and pulled him awkwardly between his legs. Ed blushed, but couldn't think of anything he could do. The warmth of the other man's body pressed against his back.

"Roy… what are you doing?" _'Shit'_ he thought, _'I just called him Roy. His first name. Why would I do that?'_ Mustang didn't answer, or at least not with words. He wrapped his long arms around Ed and slid one gently up his shirt to caress his navel. "Mustang what the fuck!" Even though his words portrayed just how surprised he was, yet he didn't move away from the man's touch.

Mustang continued the journey of his hand up to Ed's hardening nipple, teasing it roughly between his fingers. "Roy… stop." His words still protested the feeling, but his body was unable to move. A sudden shocking warmth enveloped his semi-erect member, and upon looking down he realized Roy had moved his other hand into Ed's pants. Ed gasped and arched his back, only giving Mustang more purchase on his growing cock. "Roy please stop! I don't want this!"

Mustang giggled next to Ed's ear, driving a shiver through his body. "Your body seems to like it little Fullmetal," he teased as he gently massaged Ed's cock inside his pants. "In fact you haven't tried to resist since I touched your skin. Is the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist really just a little faggot?" Ed shivered visibly, a whine escaping his mouth at the same time as a single tear. "It's okay," Mustang continued, "I am too. I want you Edward. I want you to be mine." Ed moaned as Roy continued touching his body in places he'd never been touched before.

"Please Mustang stop it!" he begged. "I can't do this! It's not right!" Finally Ed found the will to pull away, but Roy only tightened his arms around him and flipped him over on the couch so Ed was on bottom.

"You know me, Ed," he said roughly, "I always get what I want, no matter the odds." Mustang grabbed both of Ed's hips firmly with both hands and ground his own bulging member into the crevice of Ed's ass through their pants. "And as I said before, I want you." Ed struggled, able to do more now that Mustang wasn't molesting his cock, but still failed under the dominance of the stronger man. "Just give in already, Edo."

Mustang pressed Ed's face into the cushions of the couch and wrapped his arms around his waist to fiddle with his belt buckle. "I think I'm going to assign you a new uniform," Roy said as he finally undid the belt. "One without a belt, or even a button for that matter." Mustang managed to pull down Ed's pants to expose his bare ass, the waist of his pants resting just below his cheeks. He moved one hand to the back of Ed's neck to hold him in place while he undid his own pants with the other.

Ed tried to wriggle out from the man's grip, only causing the pressure on his neck to become more painful and produce a squeal that no doubt only aroused Mustang more. Ed gasped and froze in his struggle when he felt a rock hard member rub against his as, the slick precum dribbling from the tip. He whined even more, his struggle renewed but still hopeless.

Mustang used his free hand to rub his eager prick against the entrance to Ed's backside, pressing gently inward as he prepared to enter the young man. His precum would serve as some amount of lube, but Ed knew it would be painful. There had been no foreplay, no preparation, and worst of all no condom. "Colonel, please-" Ed's words cut off into a scream of pain as the tip of the other man's cock pressed slowly inside of him, his sensitive tissue tearing to give way to the intrusive object.

His screams only enticed Mustang to move faster, at least a good two inches already inside his victim. Roy leaned down, his torso resting on Ed's back as he continued his journey inward. It took nearly two minutes before Ed felt Roy's balls make contact with his ass as the man's member fully invaded his body. Mustang removed his cock quickly, sending shots of pain through Ed's body as well as relief to have his body free of the thick object.

Ed didn't even have a moment to relax before his body was invaded again by Mustang's cock. He thrust it in quickly this time, driving it in the whole way. Ed gasped in pain and enjoyment as the older man's cock rubbed against his sensitive prostate. Ed arched his back underneath Roy's body, causing even more pleasure as the member slightly pulled out from his body and rubbed against his prostate again. The pleasure was intense, but it still didn't measure even close to the amount of pain that went along with it.

Mustang began thrusting his hips more quickly and more roughly as he became more aroused, loosening Ed's backside as it went. Throughout the whole time Roy kept his hand firm on the back of Ed's neck, not giving him a chance to escape. As Ed's ass was stretched around the man's thick cock it started to become less painful, and more pleasurable. He finally relaxed his body, giving into the dominant male on top of him. He even started rocking his hips back and forth to provide more contact between his dominator's cock and his own prostate, allowing himself to moan in pleasure.

It still wasn't consensual, but he might as well enjoy it if he couldn't stop it. Mustang's grip on his neck loosened slightly, focusing more on the tight sheath that enveloped his throbbing member. He started to moan in delight overtop of Ed, clearly getting close to his peak. Ed desperately worked his hips exact opposite the colonel's, doubling the speed of his penetration. He was determined to at least get his own climax by the end.

Roy moaned in delight as he orgasmed inside of Ed's loosened anus, filling him with his warm semen. Ed desperately tried to continue moving on Mustang's cock even after the other man had finished, but was denied as Roy pushed him down into the couch and pulled his wet member out of Ed's abused asshole.

"Thank you for your service, Edward," Mustang said casually as he re-buttoned his pants and tucked in his shirt. "You may take the rest of the day off, provided you stay in central command. I have a meeting to attend." With that the new Führer left his office, leaving Ed in a prone position on the couch with hot semen dripping from his gaping anus.

Ed didn't bother to get up. He just laid there on the couch, crying to himself. He allowed himself to sob audibly. After a few minutes he finally forced himself to get up, cleaning out his abused hole with some tissues he found on the Führer's desk. He upon seeing that they were covered in both semen and blood he tossed them on the desk and left them there when he left. As the Führer's assistant he had a bedroom connected to the office, so he went there and continued crying himself to sleep.

He wouldn't let this happen again. If Mustang tried to force himself on him again, he'd be the one to end up with a sore ass. Ed slept through the rest of the afternoon and into the early morning, all the while dreaming of the ways he could turn the tables next time, how he could come out on top. Most of them involved using alchemy. Foolish as it was, he still dreamt of using alchemy again. He'd have to find another way to beat Mustang, though.

_**End Note: Not every sex scene will be like this, but you can expect at least one more. Please submit reviews to see a new chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to write this one. I work all weekend and don't get much time to myself, whereas I have most weekday nights off. Hope you Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

Ed tossed and turned throughout the night, continually waking up to make sure Mustang wasn't nearby. He had locked his bedroom door, but he wouldn't put it past the bastard to have a spare key. He kept having dreams about the day before. Some of them he just relived the entire things, some of them he _almost_ escaped, and one, only one, he managed to get out. Every time he woke up and saw the room he was sleeping in reminded him he had no such luck.

At 4:30 his alarm went off and he sat bolt up in his bed. He'd set the alarm so early so he could have at least an hour before Mustang got up. He took care of his daily hygiene; taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and tying his hair into a new ponytail. When he finished putting his hair up after his shower he went back into the bedroom to get changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. When he opened up his dresser drawers, however, his clothes were nowhere to be seen. The only thing contained in the dresser were pairs of tight black pants that looked more like leggings and thin white shirts that flared at the cuffs.

Ed stocked away from the dresser and back into the bathroom. He wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes. _'Then again,'_ he thought, _'I guess it's better than being caught naked.'_ Reluctantly he put the slutty clothes on, adding his jacket on top for some extra coverage. Mustang just wanted to defile him in every way possible. Ed blushed as he looked down at his crotch. The pants bulged even when he was completely soft.

He felt like a tramp, but there was nothing he could do but where the clothes until he got out of central command and back somewhere without insane rapists. Or at least insane rapists who weren't the new Führer. As Ed exited his room and into Mustangs new office he was surprised to see that Mustang had fallen asleep on the couch just outside his door. He shut the door quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping monster, and froze when one of the hinges squeaked.

Luckily Mustang didn't even stir on the couch, and Ed completely shut the door with no further distractions. He decided to lock it as well, just in case. _'Maybe if he sees the door is still locked he'll think I'm still in there.'_ Things would be so much easier if Marco hadn't used that damned Philosopher's Stone to heal Mustang's eyes.

Edward continued his escape out of the office and down the stairs to the first floor. Things seemed to be going well until he got to the front door. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Elric?" asked a deep voice accompanied by a firm grip on his arm. "My understanding is you are on house arrest and are not to leave the building."

The nuisance that had stopped him was a thick shouldered man in a lieutenant's uniform that Ed had seen around the complex before. "And who's call was that?" Ed asked angrily. _'As if I don't know.'_

"The Führer believes there is a credible threat against your life and you would not be safe in public. Please return to the upper levels." Ed scowled at the man and turned around muttering a curse. He'd just have to find a different way out. Until then he decided he'd return to his room. If he had to face Mustang it might as well be now when he was already nice and pissed at him.

As expected, when Ed opened the door to the Führer's office Mustang was off the couch and the door to Ed's room was open. Ed marched furiously to his room and slammed the door open. "What the hell do you th-" Ed cut his words short when he saw exactly the position he was in… or rather, the position Mustang was in.

First off, the man was completely naked without a single effort being made to cover himself. He laid on his back with his legs spread wide. His erect shaft glistened in the light from the doorway, making it obvious he had been masturbating. _'The pervert had to be on my bed to masturbate.'_ Ed turned to walk away before his own member was fully awake, but Mustang stopped him short with a single word. "Ed-Edward…"

Ed stopped with his hand on the door, his erection threatening to jump out of his pants now. The heat that had risen in his face nearly matched the heat in his crotch. "Yes sir?" he said stiffly. Regardless of his level of arousal he still hated having to respect that bastard Mustang.

"Ed, I need you again," Mustang moaned in an erotic voice. He sounded so weak. So vulnerable… _'This could be my chance,'_ Ed thought. _'I could take my revenge on him now if he's as pathetic as he sounds.'_ He shut the door to his room and turned back to Mustang who still lay prone on the bed. The bulge in his pants was at full strength and was beginning to be uncomfortable in his tight black pants he was forced to wear.

"You need me?" Ed asked, a bit of contempt in his eyes. "Why don't you just force me like you did yesterday? Clearly you're stronger than me, just do it again."

Roy lifted his head to look at Ed. "No… I can't," he said, his head falling back to the bed. "I can't… can't even stand up." Ed smiled as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Alright Roy," Ed said in a seductive tone. He walked closer to the pathetic man on his bed. "Tell me what it is you want me to do." He caressed Mustang's inner thigh and felt him shiver with pleasure.

"Get on top… and ride me. Ride my throbbing cock, Fullmetal!" Ed giggled and continued teasing Mustang's sensitive spots.

"Gee, I dunno Roy," he said. "Maybe… I could fuck you this time?" He did his best to sound innocent. "I promise I'll make it feel good."

Mustang looked up at him once again. "Fine," he said after only a few second pause, "But if it hurts at all, you're done and you ride me."

Ed smiled and gave an adorable giggle that made him feel sick. "Yes, Roy," he said compliantly. Ed moved his hand down Mustang's thigh to grip his member. As expected it already had lube on it. Roy gasped and arched his back at Ed's soft touch. Ed stroked the man's cock for a few seconds to get some of the lube onto his hands. Then he moved his hand down between Mustang's legs and probed at his exposed hole, making it pucker at his touch.

Mustang moaned on the bed and watched Ed with lust filled eyes as Ed inserted his first finger. Mustang closed his eyes again as his rectum tightened around Ed's intrusive finger. Ed began working his finger inside the other man gently. By no means was it easy to resist making it painful as all hell, but at this point Mustang still might be able to do something about it. So Ed continued playing along.

He worked a second finger inside Roy's tight anus and soon after a third. He had yet to find the man's prostate. That was the goal, of course. Cause him the most amount of pleasure possible without letting him cum so that he would be weak and defenseless. Finally, with three finger wriggling around inside him, Roy let out a loud moan filled with pleasure. Ed moved his fingers back to that spot and played with it a bit, producing even stronger reactions every time he lingered there more than a second.

Ed continued rubbing Roy's sensitive spot with short breaks in between. Once he saw a prominent stream of pre coming from the man's cock he pulled his fingers out. "Ed-Edward," Roy mumbled. Ed could hardly understand him. The man's eyes fluttered as if trying to open, but nothing came of it. "Back… in," he continued mumbling. Finally the chance had come.

Ed found a wax candle on the stand next to his bed and lit it. As the fire burned on the fuse the wax began to melt and pool around it on the top. Ed returned to Mustang who still laid prone on the bed. He made sure he watched Roy's face as he tipped the candle over his face, the wax flowing off in a steaming stream. Ed hadn't even dared to hope the man would open his eyes, but just as the wax dripped towards him Mustang's eyes opened and he screamed as the burning liquid splashed into his eyes and across his face.

Ed dropped the candle and stepped back, his heart racing. He let a smile cross his face as he watched Roy scream from the pain. Not wanting to be caught he ran from the room and to a window in the office. He went out the window and onto the roof of a lower floor, running and grinning until he reached the apartment he had been staying at before. He'd already paid for a week in the room, so his key still worked and his stuff was still there. He jumped on the bed and laughed hysterically to himself.

"The bastard finally got it!"

_**End Note: So yeah I was gonna just have Ed rape Mustang and make it really painful but my little alchemist would never do that, especially after experiencing it himself! Please follow and favorite if you like, and always review! Not posting another chapter unless I know people want it!**_

_**Additional note: Next Chapter is ready! Just need some more reviews to know you guys actually want more! You can review for every new chapter, but if you don't want to you can still PM me so I know! I'm gonna start on chapter five so I can stay ahead for you my lovelies, but I really need reviews at this point!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: So umm… I dunno if you thought about it, but I do have a slight storyline based on the last chapter I think you'll like the irony, especially you Clio. And so yeah I decided to add this chapter even though I didn't get many reviews Remember even if you're a guest you can review!**_

Chapter 4

Ed woke up from his pleasant dreams the next morning when the phone to his hotel room rang. He stood up groggily and made his way to the desk across the room to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he said into the speaker with obvious deep sleep still in his voice.

"Fullmetal, please report to the Führer's office immediately," came Riza Hawkeye's voice from the other end. As always she was very serious and didn't let any emotion enter her voice.

"What for?" Ed asked casually. "Is there something important for me to do?"

"Quite. The Führer suffered from some burns last night and his injuries from Truth have relapsed. He's currently in the hospital, but I need you to organize and review all of his documents so you can better understand them. It seems in the near future you will need to read them aloud to him as well as doing some of the reviews yourself. See you soon Edward." She hung up the phone to leave no room to argue.

Reluctantly Ed pulled on his usual black pants and his shirt. He'd been reinstated as a state alchemist along with being made Mustang's assistant. He put the silver pocket watch in his red coat pocket and set out the door and onto the street. He decided he'd hurry so as not to seem unaffected by the news.

In all honesty he _was_ affected by the news. He'd meant to hurt Mustang, but was taking away his vision after he'd gotten back too much? Ed shook it off. He was nothing like that bastard Truth. Mustang had done wrong to him first, whereas the Truth took something painfully and forced some knowledge upon its victim.

Upon arriving at the central command center Ed was met by Hawkeye who fell in step beside him. "Glad you could get here so quickly Fullmetal," she said without looking his direction. "I'm glad you'd decided to go back to your hotel and retrieve your things, else you might have been affected by the colonel- the Führer's accident." Ed looked at her seemingly oblivious of what she was talking about. Actually, he was. What did Mustang tell her? _'Is she just playing along with my charade until she brings someone to arrest me?'_

The thought was preposterous. She very well could have arrested him herself, especially since he couldn't use alchemy. Still he itched to know what Roy had told them. He had no good reason to lie for Ed, but so far it appeared that he had.

Riza opened the door to the Führer's office and shut it as she followed Ed in. "There are already several reports requiring attention. I've laid them on the desk for you to look at. Most of them are military matters so you should be able to handle those with some amount of adeptness. Then you'll need to deliver them to the Führer's hospital room and explain your decisions to him so he can sign the forms." Ed glanced at the stack on the desk.

"I see…" he said slowly. "Uh, Hawkeye, what exactly happened? With the Führer, I mean." A small frown creased her otherwise smooth face.

"It appears he was experimenting with a new form of flame alchemy and upon lighting a candle he produced a small explosion causing the candle to launch off the table and send the hot wax into his eyes." Ed looked down.

"Oh," he said as he took a seat on the couch.

"It's a lie," Hawkeye continued. "I wouldn't believe he could be so careless with his flames in the first place, and the evidence shows not only that there was no explosion but also that the candle was lit with an oil lighter. The Führer does sometimes light things manually, however typically he uses a match rather than a lighter. Interesting, don't you think?" Ed swallowed.

"Are you sure you're not making too much of this?" Ed asked her. "I mean, why would Mustang lie to you?"

Hawkeye let a small smile cross her face. "He lies to me as often as he tells the truth," she said. "If he thinks it will protect me and get him further ahead, he'll tell me anything he has to." With that she left, closing the door quietly. Ed slumped on the couch and sighed. He didn't rest long before sitting at Mustang's desk and starting to sort through the reports.

Mostly it was just delegations; what department needs to do what and what the priorities are. He hurriedly made decisions for the ones involving the military, and simply wrote notes for the rest. He wasn't used to doing a lot of paperwork on this end of the reports, but he would do as much as he could to help Mustang. He felt guilty. Not for getting his revenge, but the sensitivity of the outcome.

After a grueling five hours of delegating, sorting papers, and making notes Ed finally got through the stack of reports as well as the additional three stacks Hawkeye had brought in during his work. He'd truly done as well as he could with the little experience he had. He could only hope that his notes and initial rulings would make reviewing them with Roy go faster.

Ed gathered all the papers into folders that he'd labeled according to the subjects that the reports were about and put them all in a red satchel that matched his coat. He assumed the satchel had been a gift from Roy, because he'd just found it in his room. He slung the satchel over his shoulder and started heading out, nodding to Hawkeye as he passed her.

When he arrived at the hospital that Mustang was at he immediately went to the room he was directed to. When he walked in he was surprised to see that Roy wasn't sleeping or even resting, but rather he was on the hospital room floor doing push-ups, clapping in between every other one. "Roy…?" Ed spoke up hesitantly. "It-it's me… Edward."

Roy stopped his exercise and sat cross legged on the floor. "Hello Edward," he said stiffly. "I trust you're satisfied?" The words struck at Ed's heart. He'd wanted to hurt the man, but not something so… permanent. They didn't have any more Philosopher's Stones laying around for Marcoh to use again.

"Please… Roy I- I'm sorry." Ed set the bag full of reports on a small table in the corner. "I just… You hurt me. You forced me… forced me to…" As Ed recalled the events of that first night in the office he began getting angry, suppressing his guilt. "You- you raped me you fucking bastard! I said no! I fought! I did everything I could without- without alchemy!"

Ed started crying and slumped into the corner. "I'm weak now. Ever since I lost it, I've been weak. And you took advantage of me you bastard. I hope you never get your vision back!" As soon as the last words left his lips he felt a slight twinge of guilt, but he didn't take it back.

Roy turned his head toward Ed as if to look at him. His eyes foggy and scarred with burn marks clean across his face like a visor over his eyes. "Thank you Edward," he said softly. Ed's breath caught at the unexpected words. "You made me weak. You used my selfish desires against me. You put me back in my place. Just hearing your voice… it makes me feel weak. My muscles turn to liquid at the thought of what might happen if I hurt you again. Thank you, Fullmetal, and please don't hate me for very long."

A single tear caressed Ed's cheek as it fell. The words that came from Roy's mouth were unexpected, but they were exactly what Ed really wanted. "Roy," Ed said as he moved to sit a bit closer to the other man. "I- I don't hate you right now. What you did wasn't completely… undesired. You're just really shitty at seducing a guy." Ed and Roy both laughed a little at that comment.

"I suppose I am," Roy admitted. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I'd still like you to be my assistant. Especially now I need someone I know I can trust. What 'a ya say, my little alchemist?" Ed thought silently for a few seconds.

"I'll continue as your assistant," he said, "but be aware that I'm keeping a candle lit nearby at all times." Ed smiled at Roy's laughter from his joke. "Come on, bastard, I need you to approve some reports. I've been doing your job all day, so I expect you to pay for dinner tonight." Roy stood with a grin on his face and offered his hand to help Ed up. Ed took it and enjoyed the –consensual- feeling of the man's soft skin.

Upon pulling Ed to his feet Roy tried to pull him in for a hug, but was rejected. "No," Ed said firmly. "It's too soon for that much contact." Still he held onto the older man's hand as they reviewed the reports. Ed would read his own summary of each report and then the exact words of parts that Roy wanted to hear.

Towards the end of the night Ed had made Roy get back into his hospital bed while they continued their work with Ed sitting in a cushioned chair nearby. At some point Roy stopped responding, so Ed turned the lights off and returned to his chair to sleep next to Roy in case he needed anything. He didn't hate Mustang, but he still couldn't forgive him. Not yet.

_**End Note: Aww happy ending! At least for the chapter! Don't think you're getting off that easy Mustang! More trials and romance in the next chapter, and likely some sex in the one after! Still need a betareader, unless you guys think this is good enough. Please favorite, follow, and review! I'm open to suggestions as long as you're not rude!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: So funny story, just found out that I can get around some parental controls on my technologies and access my google drive on my iPod now :D That in addition to the fact that I have a bluetooth keyboard I can type anywhere I have wifi now. **_

Chapter 5

Ed woke up with earlier than he'd expected that morning. The clock on the wall said it was only 5:30 AM. He stretched his arms out in a yawn and the slight movement of his neck caused a sharp pain. _'Damn stiff hospital chairs,' _he thought. He gripped his head with both hands and cracked his neck loudly, producing a grunt from the still sleeping Roy. He sighed at the significant relief in his neck.

"Come on Mustang," he said loudly, "time to get up. No more being lazy just because you can't see." _'You should be used to that anyways'_ Ed laughed softly to himself. Seeing that Roy wasn't getting up anytime soon Ed decided he would get them some breakfast. He left the room and closed the door quietly before heading down the stairs. When he got to the cafeteria he was amazed by the food choices available. _'Well, it is the hospital that the Führer is being treated in.'_

Ed realised he had never really eaten with Mustang before, and so he had no idea what he liked. Even last night they worked straight through dinner time. Ed decided to to fill three plates with eggs, meats, and pancakes. Surely he'd like at least one of them. Trying to juggle the plates together was difficult, and eventually he sat the plates down on a table and sighed in defeat. "Umm, sir?" a small voice spoke up. "Would you like a tray?"

Edward blushed as he saw the young woman standing behind the counter filled with food, holding up a rectangular brown tray. "Thank you," Ed said with a deeper blush as he took the tray. He started putting the plates of food onto the tray and lifted it with more ease.

"That's quite a bit of food for one person," the cafeteria woman said. "Are you bringing for more than just yourself?"

"I uhh…" Ed stuttered. "I'm not a patient. I'm just getting some breakfast for Roy Mustang." The woman's mouth opened and she seemed to be trying to speak but couldn't get anything out. "You okay?" Ed asked.

"Roy?! As in the Führer? We were all told we weren't allowed to see him I didn't think he was really here!" The mousy girl looked down with a bright red face.

"Yeah well I'd better get going before he gets worried," Ed said and briskly walked back to the stairway. It seems the Führer being in the building was a bigger deal than Ed had realised.

When he got back up to the room Roy was still sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful and… harmless. Unfortunately not everything is as it appears. He set the food down on the table next to his bed. "Roy," he said. "I brought you breakfast. Time to wake up." The man didn't even stir. Ed looked over his body and swallowed. Mustang's muscled chest was uncovered and one of his legs stuck out almost the whole way up to his thigh. Ed wondered when he had stripped last night, remembering he was still fully clothed when he'd fallen asleep.

Ed reached out a shaky hand and gently touched Roy's chest. His skin was soft and warm. Ed flattened his palm on the man's body and felt the whole way across his broad chest. Could this beautiful creature really be the man who had raped him? He knew it was true, but he still found it hard to believe. Ed pulled his hand back and sat back in his chair.

The telephone in the room rang and Ed swiftly crossed the room to answer it in hopes of not waking the sleeping man. "Hello?" he said into the phone quietly.

"Fullmetal this is Riza Hawkeye," came the sharp familiar voice of the Lieutenant. "I need to speak with the Führer."

"I'm sorry, he's still asleep," Ed responded. "Can I take a message?" A brief pause followed before Hawkeye spoke again.

"I'll be there shortly with new reports for you. Roy is your responsibility, so I hope you keep him on task and don't let him become lazy. See you soon Fullmetal." She hung up and Ed let out a long sigh.

"Who was that?" Mustang called from his bed. He was sitting up now and putting on a shirt.

"Oh uh," Ed started, "It was Riza- err- the lieutenant. She's bringing reports for us to work on." Roy nodded and stretched his arms above his head.

"I smell food," he said, quickly followed by the rumble of his stomach.

Ed grabbed the tray and brought it to Mustang's bedside table. "Yeah I got some from the cafeteria. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything." Roy smiled.

"Anything with protein is great," he said. Ed grabbed the plate with the meats on it and set it on Mustang's lap.

"Here, it's ham, bacon, and sausage." He placed a fork in the man's hand and watched him instantly begin eating. Ed portioned some of the eggs onto a separate plate for himself to start eating along with a pancake. He hadn't brought any syrup up, but the pancake had a decent amount of flavor by itself. Ed hadn't realized quite how hungry he had been until he finished his plate and realized he was still hungry.

Breakfast continued silently except the sound of forks scraping on porcelain plates as they ate. The silence was broken by a brief knock on the door followed briefly by the entrance of Riza Hawkeye. She saluted Mustang even though he couldn't see her. "Führer Mustang," she said in her very official military tone, "I've brought you today's reports for you to review with Fullmetal." She turned and handed them to Ed before facing Mustang and standing silently.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, saluting her in dismissal. When she left he sighed. "Guess we gotta get to work. But first, Ed, could you come here? I need you to help me with something." Ed swallowed and walked a bit closer to the bed, stopping about two feet away.

"What do you need?" He asked nervously. He realized he was still angry at Mustang; angry and afraid.

Roy smiled and reached his hand in Ed's direction, swiping empty air. "Come closer," he beckoned. "I need you to put some medicine on my burns." Ed stepped closer still, shuffling his feet on the ground. When he stopped again Mustang reached out and grabbed his arm firmly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ed exclaimed, pulling away. Roy held his grip on Ed's arm and pulled him roughly onto his lap, instantly pressing his lips to Ed's. "I'm taking what's mi-" he cut off in a fit of choking coughs from the quick jab of Ed's hand to his throat.

"Don't you fucking touch me you bastard!" he yelled as he retreated to the other side of the room. "I'm your assistant because I made an agreement and I won't break it, but I am _not _yours!" He ran to the door and turned the knob. "Have fun doing your reports without someone to read them." He left the room, running down the stairs and out onto the street. He didn't stop running until he got back to his hotel room.

He only had the room reserved for one more night. He'd stay there tonight and head back to Resembool in the morning. Let Mustang find some other assistant to harass. He doubted most other people would be as lenient as he was.

_**End Note: So yeah it's a bit shorter, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter :3 Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism! Please keep reviewing so I can keep improving!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Okay guys I literally just uploaded chapter five and I can't wait for the reviews! I'm writing this in advance because I already have some ideas that I didn't put in last chapter because I wanted to make it available for my lovelies!**_

Chapter 6

Ed tried to sleep in his hotel room, but the phone kept ringing. Over and over again, every ten minutes or less. At one point the hotel manager had come up to his room and told him a man called for him from the hospital. Ed lied and said he had no idea who it could be. The phone continued ringing throughout the night, no doubt Mustang desperately trying to lie his way out of his actions.

Giving up on sleep, Ed started drawing out experimental transmutation circles based on his research. He'd have to wait until he could show them to Al to see if they worked, but it kept him busy. Eventually the phone stopped ringing around four AM. _'Finally,' _he thought. His relief didn't last long. Within an hour of the last phone call a loud knock came from the door to his room. _'Bastard! I'm gonna punch him right in the throat again.'_ Well, that's what he thought.

Upon opening the door Ed was surprised to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing at his door with tired eyes. "Fullmetal," she said, "have you seen the Führer? A nurse called me to tell me he was leaving the hospital, but he hasn't shown up anywhere. I thought if anyone knew where he was you would." The look of concern in her eyes was surprising.

"No, Lieutenant," he responded, "I haven't heard from him. I'll let you know if I do." She nodded and walked away briskly to continue her search. Did Roy actually run away? Like a little kid? _'Ha! As if. He's just playing a game again. He always plays games. Well he won't win this one, not with me.'_ Ed sighed and lay back in his bed. It worried him that Mustang was missing. It wasn't because he cared, exactly, but rather that if he didn't know where Mustang was he could appear at any moment.

The rest of the morning was peaceful and void of interruptions. Ed waited until the last possible moment before he had to get out of his bed and head to the train station. If everything had gone as planned Al should already be back in Resembool with Winry and granny. Ed caught his train at the last minute as always. The train had plenty of empty seats. Not many people traveled through Resembool from central.

Ed opened his eyes at the sound of the train whistle signaling they were stopping. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, but he was glad he got the rest. The station at Resembool was quiet except the sound of the train leaving behind Edward. _'Finally home,'_ he thought. He traveled down the hard dirt road, enjoying the scent of his small town. The sunlight seemed stronger here than it was in the city; uninhibited by the musty haze of factories. _'Finally home.'_

When he arrived at the building he called home, though, he was surprised by the welcoming he got. Al, Winry, granny, and even Den were there to greet him. "Wow," Ed said once the hugging and greetings were over. "How'd you guys know I'd be coming?"

"Well we were supposed to meet back here a few weeks ago, brother," Al said with a smile. "It was only a matter of time before you showed up!"

"Yeah," Winry chimed in, "that and Roy told us you should be coming soon!" Both Granny and Al shushed Winry.

"Mustang… is here?" Ed asked with a nervous swallow. "Like… in the house?" Winry nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" she said. "He's got a big surprise for you! He's waiting upstairs, but I think he's asleep so you might have to wake him up."

"Hush up Winry!" Al said to her. "We weren't supposed to say anything. Now you've as good as ruined the surprise!" Winry looked down sadly. "Aw, I'm sorry Win." Al wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and kissed her cheek. _'When did that happen?'_ Ed supposed he had been gone longer than he'd intended, and Al might have gotten back a little early. It was bound to happen. Winry had to give up on Ed sometime, and it looked like she finally had.

Ed gazed at the stairway that led up to the bedrooms. _'He's here…'_ the thought sent shivers down his spine. Mustang must have gotten on a train as soon as he'd stopped calling Ed's hotel room. "Oh, I forgot something," Ed said. "Al I need your help carrying some things I left down at the train station. Mind helping me?"

"Sure!" Al said excitedly. "We can bring Mustang to help, too!"

"No!" Ed exclaimed instantly, receiving several confused glances. "I mean… it's not a lot, two people can handle it. No need to wake him up for no reason." _'And I need to talk to Al and find out what this surprise is.'_

Al nodded. "Okay brother, let's go." He headed out the door with Ed right behind him. They started walking down the road and as soon as the house was out of sight Ed stopped. "Brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"Al," Ed began, "What is this surprise the he has for me?" Ed's face darkened as he spoke, a scowl taking place on his normally indifferent features.

"I'm not allowed to say," Al responded. "Brother what's wrong? You look really upset." Ed sighed and walked over the sit on a fence post of the field by the road.

"You tell me what the surprise is," he said, "and I'll tell you what I'm hiding. Deal?" Al nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good!" he said happily. "You're not going to believe it, but Mustang says he thinks he can get you your alchemy back!" Ed's breath caught. How could that be possible? Even if it was, why would Mustang bring it up now? _'It's just another trap,'_ Ed thought.

"That's not possible," Edward said grimly to his brother. "I've tried every way I could think, but there's still the rule of equivalent exchange. I traded my alchemy to get you back, Al, so now the value of my gateway is a human life. The only way to get it back is by trading another human life."

Al smiled broadly. "Mustang came to the same conclusion," he said with a surprising enthusiasm. "He thinks he's found a way around it, though. You see, he still has a small amount of Marcoh's Philosopher's Stone. The stones are made with human lives, so using that should be the equivalent of exchanging a human life. You can get your alchemy back, and nobody else will be hurt in the process!"

Ed looked at the ground. "Mustang still has the Stone," he said, more of a statement than a question. "and he's offering it to me? Why?"

"I dunno," Al said with a shrug. "I guess he's grateful for all your help over the last few years." Ed sighed and shook his head. "Brother… I told you, now tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

Ed took a deep breath. He couldn't tell his brother the truth, but he had to. "Al," he began, "Mustang… Mustang isn't who you think he is. He did some really bad things… things I can't forgive him for." Al looked shocked.

"Ed what are you talking about?" he asked. "Did you already see Mustang before you came here?"

Ed nodded. "I was in Central to submit my research and he stopped me while I was walking on the street." Time for it all to come out. He didn't know how Al would react, but he couldn't go back now. "As you know he has become the Führer. When he stopped me he asked if I would be his assistant. I thought it was crazy, I prepared a speech about how ridiculous that would be, but when it came time for my answer I just said… yes, sir."

Al tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Okay, so then that means you're his assistant?" he inquired. Ed shook his head.

"I was," he continued, "but… the first night after he had become Führer, Grumman and Hawkeye had left us alone in the office. He made me do things… did things to me… it was awful." Ed saw the still confused look on Al's face and took a deep breath. "Mustang… he raped me Al."

Al's eyes went wide and he clenched his jaw. "No," Al said in denial through gritted teeth. "That can't be true. You wouldn't let him." Ed looked down so Al wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't stop him," he said in a tight voice. He fought back the urge to sob, if just barely. "I have no alchemy, and he's bigger and stronger than me. I tried, god damn it, I tried, and had I been able to stop him he would have burnt me. Even if I had… had avoided that, he's the Führer now. He could have hunted me down and arrested me for god knows what reasons he would make up." Ed buried his face in his arms. He finally gave in and started sobbing.

In an instant Al's arms were around him. "I'm so sorry brother," he whispered. "I guess… the reason he's blind again… that was you?" Ed nodded and continued crying. "He deserves worse. He's going to pay for hurting you." Ed hugged his brother tightly, not wanting to let go. They had set out on their separate journeys so soon after Al had gotten his body back. He'd never had much of a chance to embrace the warmth of his brother's body through a hug.

"Al… I want to take him up on his offer," Ed said as he wiped his eyes. Al still held him tightly, and he opened his mouth to protest. "I want to use the stone," Ed continued before Al could object, "but I want you to transmute me, not him. I don't want to be there alone with him. I'll get my alchemy back, and that bastard will pay. Can you help me do that, Alphonse?"

"Of course brother," Al said and squeezed his brother one last time before letting go. "I guess we'd better get back and get this done. I want to see him pay as soon as possible." Ed nodded and started walking back toward the house with Al. After the first few seconds Al grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, giving him a confident smile. _'You can do this,'_ he seemed to say without moving his lips. He could do this. With Al's help, Ed could do anything.

_**End Note: So typically I wait for a few more reviews before I post a new chapter, but I'm at a crossroads and I need your help! I'm considering pairing Ed and Al up in the next chapter, but there's still a possibility for reconciliation between Ed and Roy. I'd love to hear your opinions and arguments! I'm not going to be going off of most popular, but rather which reasoning I find most compelling. I hope you enjoyed it definitely a few more chapters to come before an epic conclusion!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Ok guys thank so much for all the reviews on last chapter. Really helps me out and makes it worth it to keep updating! I intend to write a conclusion in 2-3 more chapters. Stay tuned!**_

Chapter 3

When Ed and Al got back to the house Mustang was downstairs drinking from a coffee mug as he talked to granny. Ed noticed Al's immediate scowl at the Führer and nudged him gently in the ribs. He got the message and started acting normal. Even though Roy couldn't see, Winry and granny still could and Ed wasn't up for questions from them quite yet.

"Edward, is that you?" Mustang asked with a broad smile.

"Yeah," Ed responded bluntly. "I wasn't expecting you to be here when I got back. Any particular reason?" He had to at least pretend Al hadn't told him anything, though Mustang would most likely assume as much.

"I have an important offer for you, Ed," he said. He stood up and crossed the room towards Ed and Al, stopping a few feet away. "I think I can get you your alchemy back, if you'll allow me to help."

Ed grunted in an indifferent tone. "How exactly do you intend to do that?" he asked. "I gave up my gateway for Al's body and soul to be brought back through. It's worth a human life to Truth, now."

Roy's smile broadened slightly. "Precisely," he said excitedly. "I happen to have a portion of Marcoh's Philosopher's Stone that was left. Since the stone is made with human lives, it should be more than enough for you to get your alchemy back."

Ed thought for a moment before replying. "So," he said, "why would you offer it to me? It's the last known Philosopher's Stone in Amestris. You could use it for so many other things." Mustang stepped closer and reached out a hand, resting it on Ed's shoulder. Ed flinched only slightly, but didn't move away.

"I owe it to you, Edward," Mustang said. "You've helped me so much, and you are the sole reason that this nation is at peace." He leaned closer, his breath hot on Ed's neck. "And I still owe you an apology," he whispered. "Consider this a start." Ed blushed slightly.

Could Mustang really be trying to make amends? Or was this just another ploy to get Ed alone, this time somewhere he couldn't escape so easily. Only one way to find out. "Alright, Roy," Ed said with a slight smile. "Let's get started." Roy nodded.

"In order to get you to the other side I'll need to perform a human transmutation on you," Roy said. "Once on the other side, it's up to you to negotiate with Truth."

"I think it would be better if I did the transmutation," Al said, barely keeping a full glare from reaching his face. "He is my brother, after all." Al stared at Mustang for a brief moment and waited for a challenge until Ed spoke up.

"Mustang can do it, Al," he said. "After all, it is his Stone and was his idea." Al looked at Ed sharply. Surprise played across his face in waves.

"But brother!" he said, his argument being ended with a simple raise of Ed's hand.

"It's fine, Alphonse," Ed said. After he was sure Al wouldn't provide any further argument he turned back to Roy. "Alright Mustang, let's do this. We can make the circle where Al and I's house used to be. That place has already been tainted by human transmutation." Mustang nodded and walked to the door, taking a few seconds to find the handle before opening it.

"Let's get going," he said. "I want to be back in time for dinner. Alphonse you can come along, if you'd like. I understand how much you care for your brother." Roy walked out of the house and waited for Ed to lead the way. At this rate, Mustang would be dependent on other's to be his eyes for the rest of his life. For a human to undo something done by Truth would take a lot of power, probably the majority of the Philosopher's Stone, so after this there would be no way for Marcoh to restore Roy's vision again.

Al and Ed walked side by side with Mustang behind. Al continuously glanced at his brother with both curiosity and frustration baring their faces. Ed reached over and squeezed his brother's hand to assure him everything would be alright. To be honest he didn't know if it would, but he had to be strong for his brother. If he ever wanted to find out Mustangs true intentions, being alone with him again where he can't use alchemy would be the only moderately safe way.

They scaled the hill up to the plot where Ed and Al used to live with their mother, and at one time even their father. "I can't draw the circle on this large of a scale myself," Mustang said, "but I brought a smaller version so you could copy it." He produced a rolled up piece of paper from his coat pocket. Upon unrolling it Ed recognized the same exact human transmutation circle he'd used while inside Gluttony. That was the only time he'd used a Philosopher's Stone, and it seemed it would be the case again.

Ed handed the paper to Al and nodded. "It'll go faster if you just transmute it, Al," he said. Al nodded and studied the circle. After about a minute he rolled up the paper and handed it back to Ed. Alphonse took a deep breath before clapping his hands together and pressing them to the ground in front of him. A flash of light from the alchemy was there for a second before disappearing, leaving behind a replica of Mustang's circle entrenched in the ground.

"Done," Al said. He eyed Roy cautiously as the man stepped forward and into the large circle.

"Come on Edward," he said. "We both need to be in the circle." Roy reached into his pocket and produced a small red stone. The thing still forced a gasp from Ed's lips. It was a little less than half the size it was when Ed had last seen it. That was before Marcoh had used it to heal both Havoc and Mustang. The stone must have had more power than Ed had realized. _'Even after this,'_ he thought, _'there still might be enough of it left to do some incredible things. Maybe Marcoh would even be able to heal Roy again.'_ The thought made him smile. If Roy truly was sorry, and he really was just trying to help Ed, he would do anything to make sure he got his vision back.

"Edward?" Roy called again. Ed snapped his attention back to the present and let his thoughts go for the moment. He stepped into the circle and went to the very center, standing a short distance away from Mustang. "Well, now or never."

Mustang touched the ground and the circle around them began to glow. For a brief second Ed was in extreme pain, as if he was being torn apart atom by atom. It seemed to take an eternity, but suddenly it was gone. Ed was on the ground on his hands and knees in a large white space. Behind him was a large gateway. _'Roy's gateway,' _he thought. To his side was the man who had transmuted him, already getting up on his feet. In front of them was the ever grinning Truth.

"Welcome back again, my alchemists," the thing said. "Or, alchemist. What toll shall I be taking today?" Truth licked his lips. Mustang grabbed Ed's hand and handed him the Stone.

"It's all up to you now," he whispered. Ed looked at him with surprise.

"You're really doing this for me?" he asked. Roy smiled and took a step back. It was Ed's turn. He turned to Truth and held out his hand with the stone. "How about this little red thing?" he shouted. "It's got at least a few human lives still in it. That should be more than enough to pay our toll _and _for you to give me back my gateway."

Truth snatched the Stone from Ed's hand and held it close to his blank face. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed. "Such a beautiful toll! You say you want your gateway back, eh? I'll give it back, but I never want to see you again. An alchemist is only supposed to ever pass through his gateway once, and this is the fourth time I've seen you little alchemist. If I see you again, you're never leaving. Deal?" Truth smiled a toothy grin.

"Not quite," Ed said. "I gave you my gateway to get my brother back. That's one human life. This stone is worth more than that. You'll also give Roy his vision back. _That's _our deal."

"And… I get to keep all of the pretty red stone?" Truth acted much like a child sometimes. Perhaps, in his own way, he was. Edward nodded, rewarding a squeal of glee from Truth. Instantly another huge Gateway dropped behind them, Ed's gateway. Looking over at Roy Ed saw him blinking and waving his hand in front of his eyes in disbelief.

"You go now," Truth said as he stared at his prize. "Leave me with my beautiful stone."

Ed smiled to himself, then turned his smile to Mustang. Their eyes met and Roy mouthed the words he'd yet to say. "I'm sorry." Ed smiled and took Roy's hand in his.

"Let's try things again," he said. "Slowly this time." Roy blushed and nodded. "Oh," Ed added, "and I'm top first time, okay?" Roy opened his mouth to protest but just smiled and nodded.

The two walked out of the gateway with their fingers locked, leaving behind the childish Truth to play with his prize.

_**End Note: Tsk tsk, look at me. I know I said there would be a few more chapters, but it looks like next one will be the last. I really want to focus on my new fic about envy and al, so I'm gonna finish this one as soon as I can. Again, I work all weekend starting tomorrow until Sunday afternoon, so if I don't update again tonight then Sunday is the soonest I will.**_


	8. Conclusion

_**Author's Note: It seems we've arrived. The time has come for a conclusion. Prepare for the drama, the love, and the LEMONS! Yeah, definitely not enough sex in this story for my taste, but this chapter will have much more. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I'm switching to Roy's POV for this.**_

Conclusion

As they stepped through the gateway back towards the modern world Roy felt extreme pain all over his body. This was the fourth time he'd experienced it, and it always felt how he imagined it felt for the criminals that he incinerated with his flames. As he passed through the portal he still felt Ed's hand in his. That was completely illogical since their bodies were being broken down and reassembled, but he still had the consciousness to pretend that comfort was there.

When Roy opened his eyes he was staring at the ground, panting for breath. Ed was next to them, already being embraced by Alphonse. Ed looked up and locked his eyes on Roy's, a small smile crossing his lips. There would still be troubles ahead, but for the most part he and Ed would be okay.

"Edward," he said weakly, "I'm sorry." The look of shock in Ed's eyes was almost as fulfilling as the feeling of finally saying those words. He'd wanted to so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to it until his actions had already proven he meant it.

"I forgive you, Roy," Ed said with a smile. Al looked at his brother with irritation. So, Alphonse knew. Ed gave his brother one last embrace before walking over to Roy and wrapping his arms around him. Roy blushed and felt the heat rising inside him. It wasn't a sexual heat, but rather one of pure desire for Edward in his entirety. He felt a need for the young man's warm hugs, his soft lips, the smell of his delicate blonde hair, and of course his amazing body.

Roy hugged Ed tightly, refusing to let go. As long as Ed was willing to make physical contact with him he would accept it to its fullest. "Ed," he whispered in his ear, "please tell me you'll be my… my boyfriend. We don't have to have sex; I just want you to be mine. I promise." Ed started giggling. It was by all means adorable, but it perplexed Roy immensely. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the fact," Ed said with a broad grin, "that you think I'd be your boyfriend without expecting sex at some point. How could someone so dull have been made Führer?" Roy blushed as more heat rose inside him, this time pure arousal. Those little insults from Edward had always gotten him riled up in more ways than one.

"Of course," Roy said with blush still staining his cheeks. "I just meant… not until you're ready. I won't do anything until you tell me, okay?" Again he was rewarded with an adorable giggle.

"Oh, believe me Roy," Ed said in an exaggeratedly seductive tone, "you'll know when I'm ready." He kissed Roy on the cheek before finally ending the hug and stepping away to face his brother. "Alphonse, I have some very important things to tell you. First off, I am your older brother, and everything I say I say in your best interest. Secondly, if Winry gets pregnant before she at least has the ring, I will personally feed you to Truth and won't come back for you." That made Alphonse blush intensely and stare at the ground. Roy couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Edward was so commanding. It was so attractive.

"Thirdly," he continued, "I am attracted to other men, and I intend to date Roy, regardless of past mistakes."

"What?!" Al jerked his head up and a deep shadow of hatred crossed his face as he looked at Roy. He continued staring at Roy as he spoke. "That… that _thing_ that is our Führer raped you, brother!" Roy looked down as the words reached his ears. He knew all too well that what he had done was rape. "You can't forgive him! I won't allow it!"

"Alphonse!" Edward's harsh tone made his brother snap his jaw shut before he could continue. "Mustang is the reason that I have my alchemy back. He gave up the only hope to get his own vision back so that I could perform alchemy again. He even apologized. When was the last time you heard this man apologize to someone?"

Al's face was a twisted mix of anger and pain, stained by twin streams of tears. "Alphonse," Ed said softly as he hugged his brother. "Don't worry. I believe him and I accept his apology. Isn't that enough for you?" Al glared at Roy again, then looked back to his brother.

"But brother," he said in a voice tight with tears, "how can you trust him after what he did? He… he…"

"I know what he did," Ed interrupted, "and I don't trust him entirely, not yet. But Al you know that now that I have my alchemy back I could kick his ass no matter what the circumstances are." Ed smiled sweetly at his brother, and Roy smiled to himself. The fact that it was mostly true didn't make him feel worse in the least. He was proud of Ed's strength, and he hoped that as Führer he would be able to lean on it when he needed support.

Al continued crying for a few minutes into his brother's shoulder and Ed just held him firmly. He was a great brother, and he would make an even better boyfriend… or maybe husband? Finally Al pushed Ed away and smiled up at him. "I trust you brother," he said, "and I trust you can beat that bastard any day. As far as what you said about Winry goes… nothing can break and alchemically made condom." He blushed furiously and hid his face from sight behind his jacket.

"Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed with a grin. "I mean it! Don't do anything stupid!" Al started giggling giddily and ran down the hill back towards the house, Ed hot on his tail and calling his name the whole way. "Alphonse!"

Even though they were both technically adults, when they were together they still acted like the young brothers they were when they first came to central, maybe even more so.

Ed had convinced Al not to mention anything about what Roy had done before to Winry or granny. When the three of them got back to the house Pinako had already made dinner and set it out on the table. "You're stew is the best, granny!" Alphonse said. Edward was too busy scarfing down his second bowl to pay any compliments.

"Excellent meal, Miss Pinako," Roy said respectfully. She wasn't his grandmother, and he always believed in granting respect to elders who had earned it. After the meal it was already dark outside and too late to catch a train back to central.

"Please stay the night, Roy," Pinako insisted. "It would be an honor to offer board to the Führer." Roy smiled and nodded graciously.

"Thank you very much," he said.

"Roy you can share a bed with me," Ed said immediately. Roy tilted his head inquisitively, earning a wink from the little alchemist.

"Ah, thank you," Roy said with a hint of blush rising in his cheeks. The dinner table was cleared and the dishes cleaned in seconds. Edward was having fun with the return of his alchemy. Once that was done Pinako informed everyone that it was time for bed, even for the Führer. Roy smiled as he followed the two brothers to their shared room. It would be a quiet night with Alphonse just a few feet away from him and Ed. Roy watched as Ed took off his shirt and pants, exposing his exquisite physique. He still had his automail leg, but it was at least one remaining symbol of all the trials that he passed. Roy stripped down to his own boxers and laid in bed with his new young lover.

After only a few minutes of silent darkness in the house Roy heard someone walking around on the other side of the room. "Alphonse," Ed whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I, uhh…" the younger brother stuttered, "I'm just gonna go check on Winry, make sure she's doing okay. Don't wait up for me!" He hurriedly rushed out the door and shut it behind him, leaving no room for argument. Ed sighed and Roy just giggled.

"He's a young man," Roy told his bedmate. "Just let him go."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ed responded. "Well at least we have some alone time…" Roy felt Ed's fingers touch his chest and dance up and down his skin as he leaned in and stole a kiss. "Hey, Roy," he whispered.

"Y-yeah?" Roy responded, extremely aroused from the teasing fingers that still caressed his chest.

"Remember, I get to be top." With those words Ed jumped on top of Roy and bit his neck playfully, forcing an erotic moan from the older man's lips.

"Oh god, Edward," he mumbled as the skin on his neck was being sucked to near ecstasy by the other man. "Does-does this mean you-you're-" Ed shut him up with a deep kiss on the lips, sneaking his wet tongue inside of Roy's mouth to swirl around the other man's own tongue. For several minutes the kissed, their tongues doing a romantic dance between their mouths. Roy's hard cock was poking an inch past the top of his boxers and pressed against the throbbing head of Ed's own cock which was just peaking past the elastic.

From all the physical contact and intense kissing, Roy decided that Ed was telling him he was ready. He slipped his hands down the blonde's boxers and cupped his perfect ass in his palms. Edward leaned more into the kiss that they still shared, rubbing their erect members together even more.

Finally Ed released him from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily and gasping for air. "Ed," Roy said between breaths, "do-do it. Do me. Fill me up with your sweet semen." Ed began without a single word, pulling Roy's boxers down roughly. Roy gasped as Ed's finger nails scratched lightly at his skin all the way down his legs until the last piece of his clothing was removed. Ed instantly moved back up, pulling Roy's legs over his shoulders so he was at eye level with the man's throbbing member.

Ed wasted little time with teasing. He immediately began licking the length of Roy's erection, swirling his tongue around the head. Roy threw his head back and moaned, letting his lover do as he wished. Ed didn't spend much time before he moved on to his real target: Roy's ass. He lifted Roy's backside into the air so that his legs were hooked over Ed's shoulders, giving perfect height for Ed's cock to meet its goal.

Edward started grinding his hard member on Roy's tight entrance, the friction of his light coat of hair making the younger man moan in pleasure. Soon after he had started Roy felt the wet of precum rubbing on his tight hole; Ed's tip poking and teasing his sensitive anus. Roy moaned and repositioned his hips, making Ed's head break through inside of Roy on his next upstroke. Ed gasped and paused, his hands trembling on Roy's legs.

Having Edward's thick head inside of him hurt more than Roy had expected, but it also provided a strange sense of pleasure at having another man inside of him. After a few seconds of savoring the initial penetration Ed began to move his cock further in, his gasps of pleasure matching Roy's. As more of the blonde man's member entered him Roy began to think that the pain would be too much, but just as he felt the final length of Ed's cock bury itself inside him he felt indescribable pleasure. He must have hit Roy's pleasure spot.

Instead of thrusting his cock in and out of Roy as he expected, Ed instead kept his member inside him, only taking it out an inch at most before twisting and thrusting it back in to hit Roy's prostate from a different angle. With each thrust waves of pleasure radiated through his body and both of them struggled to keep their moans from becoming screams of pleasure. Just when Roy thought he couldn't take it anymore he felt his insides being filled with Ed's warm juices as he came inside of him. Roy lost it and sprayed his own load over his body, splattering his face with his own semen.

As the younger man finished his orgasm he collapsed on top of Roy, his now softening cock still inside of him. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward and held him there, wanting to keep their bodies together as long as possible.

_**End Note: Lemon! There ya go! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I certainly did. If you want I can do an epilogue with more lemon after they get back in central. Lemme know what you think **_

_**P.S. I am starting my AlXEnvy Fic, but I probably won't be posting till after the weekend. Thanks for your support and if any of you want PLEASE PM me about being a betareader for my next story!**_


End file.
